Abide in Love
by Random Guise
Summary: A short followup to the 1985 movie "Young Sherlock Holmes". Time waits for no man, but just possibly love does for a certain detective. I don't own these characters - that fact is elementary.


**A/N: A short one-shot based on the movie "Young Sherlock Holmes" (1985).**

* * *

Abide in Love

I wish I could write you, but even if I could I doubt you would accept my letter as bona fide - for where I am there are no pens, stationery or even post boxes. But what would I write if I were able?

_Dearest Sherlock:_

That was a good beginning.

_I still wait for you in that other land you mentioned when we last spoke and know that in time we shall meet again; and if fate has written a time when it shall happen, you will do everything in your power to be late._

In time? When I died, we were but sixteen during those wonderful days at Brompton Academy. How long had it been? There is no time here, but there certainly has been for you. I have watched you grow from an energetic young man full of life and love to a dedicated searcher of truth with little regard for emotional attachments, and I think sometimes weary and gaunt from your endeavors.

_I heard the vow your heart made, to never love again. There is a part of me that thrills that I was your only love, while another part grieves for that very same reason._

Love of work did not count, nor the love of justice served; not even the love of knowledge itself. I wanted him to be happy, but I wanted him to be happy with me!

_You have found a good friend in Watson; cherish him in the same way I did in the short time I knew him. That friendship alone gives me hope that you too look forward to our reunion for no man is an island as someone once said._

Quoting an old poet? Not very original, I know.

_You will forgive me when I admit the following, and you will probably ascribe it to some feminine defect, but I thrilled as I watched you plunge into the gorge at Reichenbach Falls locked in mortal combat with Professor Moriarty. Yes, I am aware of many things, among them that Moriarty was also Professor Rathe _and_ my killer. Not at the time of my death, of course, but I have a... dubiously enviable platform from which to observe events now. And please be assured that I do not watch your every moment, for in a way I find it difficult to describe that would be an invasion of your privacy._

Enviable considering the alternative I suppose, but deplorable in that had I lived then your life might be very much different, and I pray for the better; but that is coals to Newcastle, I'm afraid to say.

_I awaited your imminent arrival after those events and the surely fatal fall; but when you came not, I learned that my loss was the world's gain and you would reappear to battle crime again after a short time._

Poor Watson! How he mourned for you. I could not impart to him what I learned any more than you can read this letter now.

_I don't judge you on anything you do; it is not my purview to do so and I would not even if I could. I cannot see inside your heart, and you certainly share it not with anyone - rest assured that if you were to find someone of the fairer sex that you wish to know better (as inconceivable as that is) I would be jealous but understanding. But you remain apart from such things, even for a personage such as Irene Adler. I hope that is a sign of a frozen heart, and not one of stone - for anything that is frozen can be thawed in time._

There I go with that time thing again. It feels like an eternity as I wait! Do you feel the years dragging as well? I suppose they are years counting away for all in your world, as they have done before and will continue to do.

_I lost my parents when I was eleven, and my uncle that winter now so many years ago when we were together. All the love I had left I bestowed upon you and I felt as though we had our whole lives to look forward to, folly as that might have been. It was that love that gave me the courage to take the bullet meant for you; I would do it again and again if it kept you safe and I do believe you would do the same given the opportunity._

Devotion and sacrifice, my love. I just know you are capable of it.

_In the fullness of things, when all is known and no more mysteries remain, you will see and understand what I mean. Until we meet again my love._

_Elizabeth_

I cannot mail this letter, but with all my heart I send it to thee.

...

In his study, Sherlock bent over the table as he continued his study of earthworms. In noting the color of one specimen, he inadvertently wrote down the description as "the color of Elizabeth's hair". Startled at the connection, he went to strike out the phrase and paused. Why had that image suddenly come to mind? He smiled, and then slowly returned to his work leaving the remark intact. There _was_ no finer way of describing it.

The End

* * *

**A/N: The movie was intentionally "inspired" by Doyle's works, not canon. In that spirit and the fact it was aimed at a somewhat younger audience, it was an enjoyable film. Parallels have been drawn of the similarities with Harry Potter, but what of it? If you enjoy both stories then so much the better!**


End file.
